


Falling Into Place

by edotschuy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edotschuy/pseuds/edotschuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of short stories featuring you and the Dipper Pines we all know and love. These different stories go through different scenarios and, in some cases, different worlds. As different as these stories appear to be, they go perfectly into this collection. Almost like differently-shaped puzzle pieces falling into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sounds so... mysterious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: Almost friends.

"You've been scanning that _same_ page ever since you got here. Are you waiting for something to just change or magically appear?" She asked as she refilled his coffee mug.

Dipper hadn't even noticed that someone had stopped by the booth he was sitting in. The waitress who was serving him was currently leaning over to look at the page he was studying. 

"I uh- It's just something I'm studying." He said, reaching for the refilled mug and taking a gulp.

She laughed from beside him. "Yeah, I can see that." She walked over to the other side of the booth, to the seat across him. "Do you mind if I join you for a bit? I'm on my break anyway."

"No, it's fine." He said. "I could use the company."

She took a seat and leaned forward; also tilting her head a bit to get a better look at the book. "So, what is that anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

The book was actually a Journal. It was the fourth Journal in somewhat of a series. His Great Uncle Ford wrote the first three by himself, but he asked Dipper to work on the fourth one with him. As wonderful those stories may be, those stories are for another time.

"It's..." Dipper paused, trying to find the right word for it. "... _complicated_. I don't think you wouldn't understand."

The girl gave him a look, as if challenging him. "Don't tell me what I can or can't understand." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Try me."

Dipper looked at the girl in front of him. He's seen her around before, she was always there whenever he came to this diner. They had exchanged a few words before, but they were only along the lines of _"What are you ordering today?"_   and _"I think I'll have the special."_   He remembers this one time when he ate here with his sister. Mabel Pines had observed the friendly and playful conversation between the two that afternoon. She's been insisting that he should ask her out ever since. 

"Well?" She asked, trying to get his attention back again.

He spaced out. _Nice, Dipper._ He thought to himself. _Way to impress her._

He took another look at her again. She seemed nice, and she didn't seem to mind his _'geekines and nerdiness'_ as Mabel puts it. Normally girls would just try to find excuses to _get away_ from him because of it. But his awkwardness seemed to be the thing that drew her to him. That made a feeling of pride and happiness bloom in his chest.

"We should go somewhere private."

"Ooh, sounds so... mysterious."

 

She had no idea.

 


	2. Stuck in gooey, smushy, red stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: Co-workers.

"Where _are_ those two?" Mabel wondered aloud.

She and the rest of the crew were setting up camp for the night. They were tracking this mysterious new creature that was apparently terrorizing the town. They had managed to chase it out of the town, but Dipper insisted that they follow it into the forest. He wanted to see more of the undocumented monster.

"Maybe they got lost. These forests at night are really tricky to navigate." Their Great Uncle Ford said as he was setting up the fire.

"Should we go look for them?" Mabel asked, still looking worriedly at the part of the forest they went through.

"Nah, give them another half our. I'm sure they're fine." Gruncle Stan said. "In the meantime, help me out with the tents."

 

* * *

 

"HELP!"

"MABEL! GREAT UNCLE FORD! GRUNCLE STAN! HELP!"

"SOMEONE HELP US!"

"GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Deep in the heart of the forest is the nest of the _'Lady Slug'_. (Dipper named it just before they were captured. The slug is red with black spots on it.) The slug left some of it's slime back in the town. On their hike, Dipper and (Y/N) found traces of the same red slime in the forest. The closer they got to its nest, the more slime there was. And... long story short, Dipper and (Y/N) got a little too close. 

And now, they were hanging from a tree covered in the gooey, smushy, red stuff.

"Ugh, if only I had my pack." Dipper groaned. "Maybe I could get us out of here if I can reach it."

"Dipper, we can barely even move our arms! We're cocooned to our shoulders! Upside-down, might I add." The girl said helplessly.

"Yeah but my phone is voice-activated, remember? If it's within five feet, I can call Mabel!" He exclaimed, finally able to come up with a plan.

(Y/N) tried to say something, "Dipper, I have-"

But Dipper wasn't listening. "(Y/N)! Look! There's my pack." And indeed, there it was, a few feet away from them. "Maybe we can swing ourselves and knock it over!"

"Dipper I don't think that's a g-" Her sentence was cut short when Dipper started wildly swinging them back and forth.

He later found out that (Y/N) was right. It wasn't his best idea. He was suddenly turning green, swinging and being upside-down was not a good combination for him. "Wait. Urrrgh. I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Dipper, what I was _trying_ to say was that I have a knife in my back pocket." (Y/N) was finally able to say. "We're positioned back-to-back, do you think you can reach it?"

Dipper went red like the stuff that was trapping them. "I- uh, I think so." He stuttered.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, sensing his nervousness. "Oh _come on_ Dipper, it's not like you're going to feel me up." She admits that she finds him attractive, but this was an emergency and she needed him to snap out of it.

"Yeah. R-right." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

He tried to move his arm to reach behind him. If was difficult at first, but he managed to move it, bit by bit. 

"Which pocket is it in?"

"The right one."

He was red as it was, but he was just a downright tomato when his hand grazed her bum. He tried to shake it off, and took a deep breath. _Just get this over with!_  He told himself. He pushed through a few more inches of the slime before finally feeling the outline of the pocket knife through her jeans. Now the only problem left was slipping his hand _into_ her pocket.

With a little more effort, he finally got it. 

 

* * *

 

 

"That's it," Mabel said, standing up from her spot by the campfire. "It's been 30 minutes and they're still not back! I'm going after them."

At that moment, bushes and leaves were heard rustling. The whole crew stood on their guard, waiting anxiously for what was approaching. 

"Woah, stand down!" Dipper said once he saw how tense everyone was. 

"Dipper! (Y/N)!" Mabel ran over to them. "You're back! You're alive! You're... bleeding?"

Dipper and (Y/N) were still very much covered with the red slime. Their clothes were stained and they desperately needed a shower.

"Long story." (Y/N) said in a tired and slightly hoarse voice.

"Well, you can tell us all about it while we eat." Great Uncle Ford said. "You're just in time for dinner."

"I think I want to get clean first," (Y/N) said as she felt how sticky her hands were from the slime. "I think I'm going to go to the lake for a dip."

"I'll come with you." Dipper said, before realizing how awkward that was. "I mean, if you don't mind?"

"Yeah, sure."

They grabbed some fresh clothes and their towels then headed for the lake. Luckily enough, the path to the lake was _away_ from the nest of the Lady Slug.

 

* * *

 

 

(Y/N) started to take off her clothes and Dipper immediately turned around, blushing. (Again.)

"Come on, dipstick. You've seen me in a bathing suit. This is nothing." She said as she set aside her slimy clothes.

"I-I uh, I still don't want to look at you until you're in the water."

She did as he said. One foot first, then the other. The water was really colder than she'd thought it would be. "Dipper, be careful when you go into the water. It's really cold." She called out to warn him.

"Yeah, okay." He replied. He removed his clothes until he was down to his boxers. (Y/N) didn't want him to see her blushing to she sunk herself into the water for a few seconds. She knew her co-worker was good looking, he and his twin had a considerably large fanbase to prove it. But this is one of the rare times she gets to see him shirtless and she intends to soak it up for as long as she can.

He got into the water and he shivered. "Brrr, it is cold." He started to wash off the slime on his arms.

(Y/N) loved his arms. They were really strong. His whole body was. She doesn't think that she's ever seen him work out in a gym, but it's not like he needs it. He gets plenty of exercise from either running towards a monster to running away from it. As she washes the slime out her hair, she remembers how they got out of that slime-shell... When he got the knife, he cut away the slime covering his upper torso, just enough so that he could bend forward and reach his toes. Then with one long swipe, he cut the edge of the cocoon that was holding them, causing them to fall. It was a hard fall, but she found butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her with that face that showed he cared and asked, "Are you okay?"

Let's see, she was captured by a giant slug, trapped upside-down in a cocoon, and was completely covered in slime. Was she okay? 

Funnily enough, she was. Because she realized that she wouldn't want to be stuck in gooey, smushy, red stuff with anyone else. 

She liked Dipper.

Dipper cleared his throat, bursting her thought bubble. "Hey, um, (Y/N), I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?"

"I don't like it that you're just, _fine_ with you know, everything..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you willingly let me... uh, touch your ass and you were okay with me seeing you half-naked." He said, blushing. "I don't think it's good. I-I uh, I mean, since it's just me I think that's okay- no. Wait. Urgh, that sounded _so stupid!_ " He sunk himself into the water and bounced back up again, trying to clear his head. "What I'm _trying_ to say, is that I don't want anyone taking advantage of you, (Y/N). I don't think I would ever forgive myself if-"

She kissed him.

She pulled away for a second, "You talk to much, Dipper."

"Only because you listen." He said before kissing her again. 

 


	3. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Status: Ex boyfriend and Ex girlfriend.

"Are you sure you don't want to come down?" Mabel asked her stubborn brother.

"I'd really prefer to stay in the car, Mabel." Dipper grumbled.

Mabel had just about enough of this attitude of his. She was getting dangerously close to being fed up. "You know that you can't avoid her forever, right? When the time comes that you see her again... you better make things right between the two of you." She was about to close the door of the car, but before she did, she decided to say something she knew would hit a mark on the nerd.

"You still love her, Dipper."

That finally got his attention. But she slammed the door before he could say anything. As she was walking away from the car, she tried slowing her steps a bit. Just to see if Dipper would follow. That trick worked most of the time, Dipper would just need a few seconds to think about it and he'd be right behind her. But this is different. He didn't change his mind. He didn't run after her and tell her that she was right and that he was stupid.

Disappointed at her brother's stupidity, she went back to walking at her regular pace.

She entered Greasy's Diner. And after the first step through the door, Mabel had to stop for a second. A wave of memories hit her as she remembered the good (and unfortunately, the bad) stuff that happened in this diner. She remember always being here. She and Dipper were always eating here back then for quite a few reasons. One reason was that Dipper liked to work here. It was quiet most of the time even with the usual chatter from the customers. But Mabel didn't find out until later that Dipper didn't just like it here for the food or the atmosphere. There was also a certain someone that Dipper was always looking for.

Mabel walked over to the counter, where the cashier was. She didn't bother to look for a seat at the diner itself since the food she was getting was for take out. The girl at the counter wasn't facing her, she was talking to one of the chefs. The chef spotted Mabel first, and told the girl that they had a customer. 

She was not expecting to see Mabel here. "Mabel?"

Mabel gave her an awkward smile. "Hey, (Y/N)."

"Long time no see. It's nice to see you." (Y/N) said. "Um, what can I get you today?"

Mabel thought that the question was funny, but it was the sad kind of funny. She knew that (Y/N) memorized their orders by heart, especially since they came here so often. "Two cheeseburgers, one with the side of fries and the other with onion rings. And two specials." Mabel recited their order. "The drinks are one iced tea and three Pitt sodas."

"I'll have your orders ready for you in fifteen minutes." (Y/N) said before passing on the orders to the chefs.

Mabel took a seat on one of the bar stools by the same counter (Y/N) was at. She played around with it, swinging it from left to right.

"So, um..." Mabel said, attempting to start a conversation. "How are you?" She asked.

(Y/N) took out a wash cloth and began to wipe the counter. She sighed, "I've been better."

"I-I'm sorry I haven't been around much since..." Mabel tried to apologize, but she didn't know whether to finish her sentence or not.

(Y/N) bit her lip. "Since Dipper and I broke up?" She asked, but it looked like it hurt her to say it.

"Yeah." Mabel replied.

"Look, Mabel," (Y/N) stopped wiping the counter for a moment, "I know you blame yourself, but it wasn't your fault."

"Do you blame my brother?" Mabel suddenly asked, unable to stop herself. "Do you blame him for what happened?"

She took a deep breath. "Honestly? I don't know. We both messed up."

Mabel laughed. "You got that right."

(Y/N) laughed too, which surprised Mabel. "It's hard to believe how so much has changed..." She said, spraying some water on the counter.

"Would you take him back?" Mabel asked. 

She fell silent.

"(Y/N)..."

"Mabel, I really don't want to talk about it anymore."

"But-"

"Here's your order."

Mabel realized that this girl could be almost as stubborn as Dipper. Figures how they're meant for each other. She remembers the last thing she said to Dipper earlier before she left the car. If she told her the same thing, would it finally knock some sense into her? And, eventually, she hopes, into her brother as well?

After paying for her order, in a completely Mabel-esque fashion, she walked away. But before she went through the door, she turned back to look at (Y/N).

"For what it's worth, he still loves you."

 

* * *

 

 

"Did she say anything?" Dipper asked while he was driving them back to the Mystery Shack.

Mabel rolled her eyes and grumbled, "If you _really_   wanted to know, then you would've come with me."

"How does she look? Does she seem okay?"

"She's even prettier now and she's engaged."

"What?!"

"Kidding, bro-bro! Watch your driving!"

He let out a deep breath in relief. "Thank goodness."

Mabel watched him curiously. "...Did you just..."

"..."

"Ha! I knew it!"

 

* * *

 

 

As they were eating with Great Uncle Ford and Gruncle Stan, Mabel was just so giddy. She was bouncing around from so much energy and excitement.

"Dipper still loves her!" Mabel exclaimed as she cuddled Waddles.

"Is this the girl you dumped last year to accept that internship? The one that was supposedly _'once in a lifetime'_   but it turned out to be a fraud because that evil guy only wanted to eat your brain?" Gruncle Stan asked, before taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

Dipper lowered his head in shame. "Geez, Gruncle Stan. Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem, kid." Stan replied as he was munching on his fries. "You must feel terrible about it."

Mabel tried to divert Dipper's attention away from their Gruncle Stan. "Okay! That's enough from you, Gruncle Stan. Great Uncle Ford," Mabel turned to their other Great Uncle instead, "What do you think Dipper should do?"

"Tell her." He answered with a shrug. "A little communication goes a long way, my boy."

Dipper sighed. "If only it was that easy."

 

* * *

  

There was a new monster in town. 

The history museum had a new exhibit, ancient artifacts from Egypt. Some of the said artifacts were gems, ancient tablets, scale models of pyramids, even examples of what Egyptians wore way back. But the one thing that was the most interesting was a mummy. No one really knew if it was just a fake or real, though. But with its weirdness, the exhibit just fit right in. There was absolutely nothing the townspeople had to worry or scared about. Or so they said.

But of course, in Gravity Falls, nothing turns out the way anyone plans it to.  

 

* * *

 

(Y/N) loves Gravity Falls.

She loves all the stories and the mystery that covers everything in the town like a blanket. Yes, most things are weird and strange but those are just a few of the things that she loves about it.

But she doesn't love it when there's a mummy destroying everything in the diner.

She jumps out of the way of a flying bar stool. She's still alive (thankfully) but she scraped her knee a bit. She tries to go into the kitchen and get out using the back door, but the kitchen door was locked. Somehow, everyone else in the diner managed to escape. (look how funny fate is) She was in the bathroom trying to wash off an incident with the hot sauce bottle when the mummy arrived. Long story short, she was stuck inside. She curses, and decides to hide under the counter instead. She reaches for her phone in her pocket, and silently goes through her contact list. 

She takes a deep breath. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She whispers to herself.

She presses the call button next to the name Dipper Pines.

 

* * *

 

 

The mystery gang was at the history museum, trying to look for clues. Unfortunately, they weren't getting anything useful. 

"Doesn't _anyone_ know where this thing is? How could we lose a _mummy_?" Great Uncle Ford asked in rage.

"Wait! Wait!" Lazy Susan was running towards them, panting and out of breath. "The mummy's in the diner! We trapped in the diner."

"Well what are we waiting for? An invitation? Let's get over there!" Gruncle Stan said.

Dipper's phone started to ring at that second. He took it out of his pocket and was supposed to decline the call; but then he saw that (Y/N) was the one calling him. He answered immediately while running to the car.

"(Y/N)?"

"Dipper! Thank god you answered!" 

Dipper hadn't realized how much he missed hearing her voice through his phone until this moment. 

He cleared his throat. "Are you okay? Why are you calling?" 

"I'm trapped inside the diner. There's a _mummy_ in here! Please help!"

Those words were all he needed to get to the car and drive as fast as he can. 

"Dipper! Slow down, that monster's not going anywhere!" Mabel said, trying to calm her brother down.

"Yeah, but (Y/N)'s in there! I lost her once, I won't lose her again!"

 

* * *

 

(Y/N) screamed as the mummy threw a table at her, wrecking most of the counter in the process. She jumped out of the way just in time, and remembered the big bottle of hot sauce that was half-full. Would that hurt the mummy? She didn't know. But it was definitely worth a shot since she had no other ideas on what to defend herself with.

She grabbed the bottle, aimed, and squeezed hard. "Eat that and burn you zombie wrapped in toilet paper!" She yelled.

The mummy backed away from her. She took a cautious step forward, and proceeded to squirt some hot sauce over its eyes. It groaned at losing it's ability to see. It was blinded and distracted, but (Y/N) soon ran out of hot sauce. Thinking fast, she crouched down and placed the empty bottle behind its feet, causing it to lose its footing and fall.

Suddenly, the doors to the diner burst open by Dipper kicking them down. You can imagine how attractive he looked. Panting, sweaty, hair slightly disheveled, and strong arms holding a crossbow. (Y/N) blushed when she realized that she was checking him out at a time like this.

"Took you long enough." (Y/N) said, trying to cover up her flustered expression. 

The rest of their crew ran into the diner too. "Where's the mummy?" Great Uncle Ford asked.

Dipper looked at the knocked out mummy in front of (Y/N). "She already took care of it."

(Y/N) hadn't even realized she did. It must have hit its head hard when it fell. She just joked, "You guys took too long. I had to survive _somehow_ , you know."

"Is he bleeding?" Mabel asked, kicking the mummy to test the waters. "I didn't know mummies had any blood left to bleed out."

"Oh, that's hot sauce." (Y/N) explained.

Dipper walked over to her and dropped the crossbow. He put his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. (Y/N) missed being in his arms. She never thought she would ever get to feel this again. She couldn't help it, she started to break down and embrace him back.

The whole time they were together, or even before that, Dipper always knew that (Y/N) was different from other girls. She was special. She made him want to be a better person, and she makes him feel stupid and terrible whenever he does something that hurts her. They were together for more than two years, but within that long time period, he has never told her what she deserved to know. How he really feels. That made being apart from her so much harder.

This diner is definitely special to them. This is where they first met, this is where they had their first date, first kiss, first mummy attack... And here, in this diner, with the hot sauce-covered mummy and the whole place wrecked and destroyed, is where he says the words he shouldn't have been saving up.

 

"I love you."

 

 

 

"I love you too, nerd."

 


End file.
